gracias nii-san
by agatali12
Summary: Una promesa que fue cumplida, fics de navidad


**Fics de Navidad**

 **Gracias Nii-san.**

-Sasuke-kun puedes cuidar por un rato a Sarada- me dice Sakura trayendo consigo a nuestra hija de apenas un año.

-Hmp- asentí cogiéndola.

-Muy bien, ahora me pondré hacer los bocadillos para la fiesta- hablo yéndose a la cocina -ah, Sasuke-kun no te olvides que en la noche tenemos que ir a la casa de Ready.

Asentí comenzando a jugar con Sarada; Ready nos había invitado a mí y a mi familia, junto con la de Naruto y los demás, a celebrar la navidad en su casa; no me negué a aceptar, ya que si lo hacia Naruto y Kazumi irían a mi casa a llevarme a la dichosa fiesta, no podría correr el riesgo de que ellos tumbaran la puerta para arrastrarme hasta allá, no con Sarada y Sakura de por medio.

-Pa..pa- me llama Sarada mostrando un juguete que le había regalado Kazumi.

-Te gusta este juguete?- pregunte sentándola en mis piernas.

-Si- contesto mostrando su único diente.

Sonreí haciéndole lo mismo que Itachi me hacía cuando no podía jugar.

.

.

.

-Hola Itachi- le digo sentándome en el suelo y poniendo unos claveles en su tumba -hoy cumpliré lo que me pediste la última vez.

Me encontraba en la tumbas del clan Uchiha; la tumba de Itachi lo habían puesto a lado de los de sus padres y de Izumi.

-He aprovechado que el negocio está menos concurrido de lo normal para visitarlos- les digo escuchando los pájaros cantar.

-Hoy habrá una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar la navidad- hable mirando de cerca a mi hijo de apenas 3 años jugar con una ardilla.

-Y he invitado a Sasuke y a los demás- les digo -me hubiese gustado que ambos fueran, pero sé que eso es imposible.

Me limpie una lágrima traicionera.

-Saben algo- les dije animada -Sasuke tiene una hija muy bonita, se llama Sarada apenas hace unos meses cumplió un año; creo que Sasuke o Sakura la traerán aquí cuando tenga más edad para comprender.

Me quede callada cuando mi hijo se calló por estar persiguiendo a la ardilla.

Veo que la ardilla se acerca a él y comienza a correr a su alrededor, mi hijo se levanta y comienza de nuevo a jugar con la ardilla; sonreí girándome de nuevo hacia las tumbas.

-Por cierto, él es mi hijo se llama Hiu- les digo sonriendo -no es adorable?- pregunte, no esperaba que me respondieran; solo imagine que ellos estaban felices de conocer a mi hijo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a preparar la comida para la fiesta- me levante del suelo -Hiu.

Mi pequeño al escuchar su nombre viene corriendo hacia mí -Nos vemos luego Itachi, Izumi- me despedí cargando a Hiu -diles chao Hiu.

-Chaoo- agito su manita.

.

.

.

-Feliz Navidad Temari, Shikamaru- exclame abrazándolos -donde está el pequeño Shikadai?.

-Durmiendo- respondió Temari soltándose de mi abrazo.

-Oh- conteste sonriendo burlonamente -no se parece tanto a ti Shikamaru.

-Problemática- me contesto saludando con un apretón de manos a Kankuro y a Gaara.

-Hasta en ese aspecto Shikadai heredo- le susurro a mi cuñada.

-Si- me contesto - como esta mi sobrina hermosa?.

Mi niña ríe cuando Temari la cogio de mis brazos dando vueltas con ella.

-Temari- la llama Gaara acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo -Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Gaara, Kankuro- le contesta, acercándose a su otro hermano y abrazándolos a los dos con la niña en brazos.

-Ma..ma- escucho el balbuceo de mi pequeña.

Me reí por la extraña situación, mi niña es abrazada por sus tíos y padre.

-Cuidado con Nad chicos- les advertí.

Se separaron inmediatamente, Nad siendo tomada por Gaara.

-Vengan; Shikamaru anda a llamar a Shikadai- nos dijo, viendo como Shikamaru asentía y desaparecía por el corredor.

-Estás haciendo los bocadillos que vas a llevar a la fiesta?- pregunte caminando tras de ella.

-Si, por?- pregunto.

-Entonces te ayudo, además yo también voy a llevar algo- le conteste.

-De acuerdo- me dice yéndose a la cocina.

-Gaara, podrás cuidar por un rato a Nad?- pedí.

-Claro, es mi hija también- respondió sonriendo.

Asentí; yéndome también a la cocina, pero antes de eso hable -Kankuro cuida de mi esposo e hija.

-No me lo tienes que decir- me contesto sentándose en el suelo cerca de ellos -es mi hermano y mi sobrina después de todo.

Sonreí besando la frente a mi hija y a mi esposo en la comisura de los labios, veo como su rostro adquiere un leve tono rosado, reí interiormente, es grato saber que todavía causo nervios a Gaara por mi cercanía.

Yéndome a la cocina.

.

.

-Vi lo que hicisteis- me dice Temari apenas entro a la cocina.

Me sonroje, ya que Temari sonreía de manera picara.

-No molestes- le pedí tapándome la cara con una mano.

Ella suelta una carcajada -Vamos, después de todo son esposos.

-Me vengare- susurre.

-Así, como?- pregunto de manera burlona.

-No lo sé, pero lo hare- le contesto.

-Ya- me dice girándose volviendo a prestar atención a lo que hacía.

Me acerque a ella poniéndome a cocinar.

.

.

.

-Naruto?- pregunte viéndole a él y a su familia en la entrada de mi casa.

-Hola Sasuke, Feliz Navidad- me contesto entrando como si fuese su casa.

-Feliz Navidad Sasuke-san- me dice la esposa del dobe; soltando de su agarre a la mini copia del Dobe, que enseguida al verse suelto fue tras de el -Sakura está en la cocina?.

Asentí viendo que ella se va para allá.

Suspire dirigiéndome a la sala.

-Sarada-chan que bonita estas- oí a Naruto apenas llegue.

Me siento en el corredor que daba al patio mirando como algunos pájaros se detenían a beber agua en el estanque.

Sentí a Naruto sentarse a lado mío, quedándonos en silencio solo siendo interrumpido por la risa de los niños.

-Kazumi fue a nuestra casa hace unas horas- me dice, gire mi cabeza para verlo - y me pidió que te dijera esto ' _más te vale que vayas a la fiesta a no ser que quieras una pelea o que te secuestre a Sakura y a Sarada'_

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, viendo que el dobe se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Lo golpeo en la cabeza levantándome de ahí.

-Eso duele- se quejó sobándose la parte afectada.

-Vamos a jugar con los niños- le respondo sentándome a lado de Sarada y Naruto de su hijo.

.

.

.

-Ready- me llamaron -es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, muy pronto llegaran los muchachos.

Asentí dejando en el mesón lo que preparaba -Esta bien, no demorare.

Me voy a mi habitación, viendo como el vestido que voy a usar esta noche esta tendido de forma impecable en la cama matrimonial, sonrió inconscientemente; mi esposo se había tomado la molestia en sacar mi vestido para que yo no me atareara en sacarlo y alisarlo.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el suelo del pie de la cama, también había sacado y limpiado los tacos.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me meto al baño, dejando que el agua me relajara.

.

.

.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun ya es hora de irnos- nos llamo Sakura desde la sala; nosotros salimos del cuarto que usamos para cambiarnos dirigiéndonos hacia ellas.

-Naruto-Kun tienes torcida la corbata- me dice Hinata riéndose, acercándose y acomodándomelo.

-Gracias Hinata- le conteste dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el vestido que está usando, sonriendo de manera coqueta -estas muy hermosa.

Me rio internamente al ver su sonrojo muy notorio, la acerco más a mi dándole un beso fugaz.

-Ya ya ya, Naruto deja en paz a Hinata- me dice Sakura jalándome de la oreja.

-Ah, eso duele Sakura-chan- le conteste soltándome de su agarre -oye Sasuke contrólala.

Veo como sonríe de manera burlona mientras carga a Sarada-chan acercándose a Sakura.

-Vámonos- dice animada Sakura; mientras ella y Hinata cargaba los bocadillos, yo me encargue de Boruto ayudándolas en abrir la puerta para que salieran todos, cerré la puerta con la llave que el a Teme me dio guardándolo en mi bolsillo junto con el pergamino de invocación.

En todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Ready hablamos de cosas triviales; bueno hablábamos Sakura, Hinata y yo, Sasuke solo asentía ante unas preguntas.

Llegamos a la casa de Ready; aun me sorprendía que aquella chica que vendía dangos cuando era genin, haya conocido a mis padres y que le prometiera que me cuidaría, cosa que yo no sabía y que ella cumplió desde la sombra, siendo un Ambu.

Suspire tocando el timbre; enseguida se escuchó un ruido antes de que nos abriera.

-Pero qué demonios?- pregunte asustado abrazando fuertemente a Boruto y a Hinata.

-Tranquilo Naruto- me dice Sakura poniendo una mano en mi hombro, mientras me señalaba algo o mas bien alguien quien fue que nos abrió la puerta.

-Ah, lo siento- pedí soltando a Hinata y acercándome al pequeño -Hola Hiu.

-Hola- nos contestó mirándonos con sus grandes ojos dorados.

-Podemos pasar?- pregunto Sakura.

-Hmp- contesto poniéndose un dedo en su mejilla dando una pose pensativa, girándose a ver el interior de la casa y volviéndonos a mirar -está bien.

Hiu se hizo un lado para que pasáramos, seguido de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros y guiándonos hacia la sala.

-Feliz Navidad Naruto-san, Sasuke-san sean bienvenidos al igual que sus esposas e hijos- nos dice el esposo de Ready dándonos un apretón de manos.

-Feliz Navidad, y Ready?- pregunte buscándola.

-Se está alistando, es temprano aun- nos contestó agachándose a limpiar la cara de Hiu -no te comas todos los dulces.

-Naruto, Sasuke?- escucho la voz de Ready.

-Ready, Feliz Navidad- le digo abrazándola.

Sakura y Hinata la saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras que el Teme solo asintió.

-Han llegado temprano- nos dice.

-Hinata y yo queremos ayudarte en algo- contesta Sakura, mostrándoles los bocadillos que ellas habían hecho -además trajimos bocadillos.

-Gracias, no debieron molestarse- les respondió.

-Sasuke-san, Naruto-san quieren una copa de sake?- nos preguntó su esposo sirviendo una copa de sake y brindándonoslo.

-Claro- le dije aceptando la copa y bebiéndola en un solo trago.

-Hmp- el Teme asintió, cogiendo la copa y bebiéndolo también en un solo trago.

-Muchachos no beban demasiado, esperen hasta que estén todos los invitados para que puedan compartir- nos dice Ready llevándose a Sakura y a Hinata a la cocina -y cuiden de los niños.

.

.

.

-Vámonos- hable animadamente recargándome con cuidado en Gaara, quien sostenía a nuestra pequeña.

-Que molestia- escucho a Shikamaru con su voz desanimada.

-Shikamaru no te olvides de los bocadillos, Kankuro ayuda a Shikamaru- ordeno Temari.

Reí disimuladamente, ocultando mi risa en el pecho de Gaara.

Temari sonríe burlonamente, abriéndonos la puerta mientras sostenía a Shikadai.

-Va a ser una bonita Navidad este año- les dije dirigiéndonos a la casa de Ready -espero que Sasuke vaya a la fiesta o sino lo golpeare.

-Kazumi, no creo que a Saura-san le guste que lo golpees- me dice Gaara.

-Tal vez- respondí.

-Kazumi, Shikamaru- escucho un grito eufórico.

Veo a una rubia junto a un azabache quien sostenía a un niño rubio, agitando ambos brazos de manera animada.

-Ino- la llame acercándonos a ellos.

-Feliz Navidad- contesto.

-Feliz Navidad chicos- se escuchó una voz de hombre, todos nosotros giramos a ver quién era.

-Feliz Navidad Choji, Karui y por supuesto la pequeña Choucho- salude.

-El grupo InoShikaCho se han reunido- exclamo Ino.

-Lo sentimos por sobrar- hable.

Ino me miro y comenzó a reír; la mire incrédula, me había olvidado por completo el muy cambiante de humor que Ino poseía; suspire viendo con lastima a Sai.

El me sonríe diciéndome que ya estaba acostumbrado y que le gustaba eso de ella.

-No quise decir eso Kazumi- me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Ya lo sé- conteste -sigamos.

Charlamos animadamente hasta que llegamos.

-Por fin, pensé que jamás llegaríamos- exclame tocando el timbre, los muchachos rieron.

-Al fin llegan- nos abre Tsunade.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también Tsunade-san- exclame entrando a la casa -ya están todos?.

-Así es, ustedes son los últimos- me contesto llegando a la sala.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la gran cantidad de gente que cabía en la sala, aunque creo que exagero, solo había algunos compañeros Ambu, los amigos restantes de Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, el señor Ichiraku y familia, la pequeña cuñada de Ready y Hanabi.

Claro no son muchos, como mínimo unos 30 incluyéndonos.

Veo a las personas buscando a mi primo.

-Naruto- exclame cuando lo vi con Sasuke y los demás, me dirigí hacia ellos tomado de la mano de Gaara.

.

.

.

-Feliz Navidad Naruto- escucho la voz de Kazumi.

La veo caminando hacia nosotros tomada de la mano de Gaara.

-Feliz Navidad Kazumi, Gaara- le dije abrazándolos -como esta mi linda Nad-chan?.

La hija de ambos sonríe, mostrando su dientecito.

-Feliz Navidad chicos- les dijo acercándose al Teme -que bueno que decidiste venir Sasuke.

-No tuve otra opción- contesto.

-Exacto- le dijo -y ahora díganme, donde están las chicas?.

-Están en la cocina con Ready- conteste.

-Gaara iré donde las chicas, cuida de Nad- le dijo yéndose a la cocina con Temari, Ino y Karui.

-Creo que seremos los niñeros de nuestros hijos- les dije, ellos asintieron dejando a sus hijos con los demás niños mientras que nosotros conversábamos cerca de ellos.

.

.

.

-Hola chicas- las llame entrando a la cocina seguida de mi cuñada, Ino y Karui.

-Hola- contestaron volviendo a lo que hacían.

-Toma Ready- le dije extendiéndole la bandeja de bocadillos.

-Gracias- contesto poniéndolo con las demás comidas.

.

.

.

La fiesta estuvo muy animada, entre charlas, risas, retos, comida; cuando llegaba la hora de entregar regalos, me dirigí rápido a mi habitación buscando el pergamino que use para guardar lo que me dio Itachi.

-Debe estar por aquí- susurre buscándolo en una caja que tiene varios pergaminos.

-Aquí esta- exclame con victoria, extendiéndolo en el suelo y haciendo el jutsu de invocación.

Cogí el sobre que le tengo que dar a Sasuke, guardando el pergamino para Sarada en el pergamino de invocación, lo enrolle guardándolo con los demás y metiéndolo en el armario.

Salí de la habitación con el sobre en brazos, antes de entrar a la sala respire profundamente, pidiéndole internamente a Itachi que todo salga bien con Sasuke.

Entre buscándolo con la mirada, al no encontrarlo me acerque a preguntarle a su esposa -Sakura, sabes donde esta Sasuke.

-Está en tu patio con Sarada- me respondió mirando en esa dirección.

Mire hacia allí, ahí esta Sasuke sentado en el pasillo de afuera junto con Sarada.

-Ya mismo va hacer la entrega de regalos, no?- pregunto.

Yo asentí -Yo lo llamare, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió volviendo a su conversación con las chicas.

Me retire de ahí, saliendo al patio; me senté a lado de el en silencio.

-Ya es hora de entregar regalos- hable.

-Si- contesto jugando con su hija.

-Vamos a dentro- propuse, el asintió queriendo levantarse -pero antes de eso, toma.

Sasuke se me quedo observando, intercambiando su mirada a mí y al sobre qué le extendía.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Se puede decir que es un regalo de Navidad de parte de Itachi- le conteste.

-De Itachi- hablo queriendo tomar el sobre.

-Te ayudo- me ofrecí, cargando a Sarada.

-Co...conociste a Itachi?- me pregunto antes de que yo entrara nuevamente.

-Si- conteste -pero es una larga historia, tomate tu tiempo.

-Cuando te lo dio?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Suspire -Me lo dio el mismo día, antes de que muera.

Su rostro serio, mostro signo de sorpresa; abría la boca queriendo decir algo mas no pudo decirlo.

-Tranquilo, no te echo la culpa o algo parecido- le dije sonriendo, entrando.

.

.

.

La vi alejarse con mi hija, estoy sorprendido, nunca me imaginé que aquella muchacha que velaba a Naruto entre las sombras haya conocido a mi hermano.

Veo el sobre que me dio, no decidiéndome si abrirlo aun.

Comienzo en abrir el sobre, sacando algunos papeles y una carta, veo las hojas fijándome en la letra; la letra es de Itachi así que supuse que él lo escribió.

Comienzo a leerlo.

 _Sasuke, si estás leyendo esto es porque Ready cumplió lo que le pedí, adivino que tienes algunas dudas al respecto con la relación que tengo con ella, solo te puedo decir que la considero una gran amiga y que comparte el mismo dolor al perder sus seres queridos._

 _Te contare al respecto a ella, como ya debes saber, creo yo, es Ambu o lo sigue siendo; bueno eso no importa, cuando ocurrió la matanza de los Uchihas, Ready y el tercer hokague, solo ellos dos supieron la verdad de mi decisión; le pedí a Ready que te cuidara por mí, sabía de antemano que ella cuidaba al hijo del cuarto hokague por voluntad propia, pero aun así acepto en cuidarte al igual que a Naruto._

 _Cada vez que se iba de misión y nos topábamos, me decía lo que te sucedía, quienes te hablaban, te querían, quienes tú consideras tu amigo o familia; O cuando yo iba a la aldea._

 _Así que espero que ya esté resuelta a tus dudas, no es la primera vez que le pido un favor; bien, Sasuke si ella te dio este sobre es porque cree que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo._

 _Sasuke creo que a estas alturas ya debes saber la verdad de nuestro clan y de mi misión._

 _No te culpo si me sigues odiando o que me guardes rencor todavía, solo te puedo decir que lo hice por el bien de la aldea y por ti; los momentos que pase con nuestra familia todavía las recuerdos en cada momento, preguntándome como seria tu futuro si nuestro clan hubiese atacado a la aldea, sería desastroso al solo imaginármelo, pero al saber por Ready que tu estas bien y que tienes compañeros que te quieren, me hace dar cuenta que valió la pena hacerlo._

 _Sasuke eres feliz?, te casaste?, tienes familia?, de seguro que te casaste con aquella niña peli rosa que te admiraba, Ready me dijo que se llama Sakura Haruno, muy bonito nombre por cierto, aunque solamente la vi una vez es una niña muy bonita; dime te casaste con ella?, si es así ya me lo esperaba._

 _Tienes hijos?, hijas?, a puesto que tienes una hija; una niña, mama siempre quiso tener una niña con quien salir a comprar ropa, hacer la comida, tener charlas de chicas; tu esposa Sakura debe estar feliz de tener una niña y tu también._

 _Prométeme que cuidaras a tu familia y a quienes quieres, y tú también cuídate, me hubiese gustado conocer a mi sobrina y jugar con ella; que aprovecharas el tiempo que estés con ellas._

 _Perdón por arrebatarte el cariño de nuestros padres, perdón por hacerte sufrir._

 _Nunca olvides que desde donde estés siempre te cuidare, te voy a querer por siempre, perdóname Sauce._

Me limpie una lagrima con el dorso de mi manga, dejando los papeles en el corredor, mirando fijamente la carta, comienzo abrirla y sacar su contenido, me comienza a temblar la mano al ver la fotografía; guardo nuevamente la fotografía junto con el sobre en mi bolsillo; me levanto de ahí entrando a la fiesta, lo primero que veo es a Sakura cargando a Sarada mientras le daba regalos a nuestros compañeros, sonreí inconscientemente al verlas, me acerco rápido a ellas, quedándome a su lado, ayudándola a dar los regalos.

.

.

.

Veo a Sasuke ayudar a Sakura en entregar regalos como las demás personas, sonrió entejando mis regalos, solo me quedaba en dar a la familia de Sasuke así que me acerco a ellos.

-Sakura, Sasuke tengan- les tendí dos regalos, ellos lo tomaron -para ti también Sarada.

-Gracias Ready-san- me dice Sakura tomando el regalo de Sarada -Sasuke-kun.

-Gracias- me dice, yo asentí girándome para irme -por todo.

Me detuve en seco, girando mi cabeza tan rápido que me dolió el cuello, lo mire asombrada, mire a Sakura preguntándole con la mirada, ella me sonríe alzando los hombros en forma negativa.

Lo mire nuevamente, sonriendo con ternura sintiendo como mis ojos ardían -De nada.

Me retire de ahí yendo a donde mi esposo e hijo a abrazarlos; "Gracias Itachi", pensé abrazando fuertemente a mi esposo.

.

.

.

El reloj marco las 12 de la noche y con ello, la gente tomó sus copas y salieron al patio a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Salí con Sakura y Sarada a verlos también, sonreí al ver a mi hija y a Sakura ver maravilladas con los fuegos artificiales.

Gire a ver a la familia de Ready, Kazumi y de Naruto, sintiéndome contento.

-Gracias Itachi- susurre.

-Que dijiste Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura.

-Nada- respondí.

"Gracias Nii-san", pensé viendo los fuegos artificiales.

 **Fin**


End file.
